Machines, such as dozers, loaders, tractors, compactors, and other types of machines may perform a variety of tasks, e.g., digging, loosening, carrying, compacting, etc., different materials. These machines often include one or more implements, e.g., a blade, bucket, ripper, etc., to perform such tasks. For example, a blade or bucket may be used to dig or carry earth materials, while a ripper may be used to loosen the materials prior to or during digging.
The state of these implements may impact the efficiency of the machine. For example, a machine equipped with a blade or bucket may dump material in a particular location by raising and tilting (or pitching) the blade or bucket. However, it is possible that a certain amount of earth material may remain attached to the blade or bucket after dumping. This remaining material may then decrease the volume of the bucket for the next load to be carried, or may fall out of the bucket at a later time, requiring an additional pass to move the fallen material to the correct location. To enhance the efficiency of such machines, various implements of the machines may be shaken and/or vibrated to remove this material.
An exemplary system that may be used to remove such material using machine vibration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,952 to Bares et al. that issued on Oct. 10, 2006 (the '952 patent). The system in the '952 patent enables an activation state based on the lift, tilt, or load of an attachment member such as a bucket. When the activation state is enabled, an automatic vibration mechanism vibrates the bucket, which may cause material clinging to the bucket to release and fall out.
Although the system of the '952 patent may be useful for loosening clinging material during a dumping process, the system may not allow the machine to operate in the most efficient manner. For example, the system of the '952 patent generally considers bucket lift, tilt, and load to enable an activation state, but does not consider other inputs, which may further increase the efficiency of the machine.
The disclosed machine implement control system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.